Ebony and Auburn
by DreamDisneyGurl
Summary: Wanting to escape the town that changed so much since the reveal of his ghost side, Danny flies to Gravity Falls, Oregon where no one could possibly find him. There, he meets with a familiar face that he hasn't seen in a long, long time. But of course, he couldn't stay hidden for long. Although, he was found by someone that he didn't expect. Danny/Wendy. More inside. Please R&R.
1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

_**Summary:**_ Wanting to escape the town that changed so much since the reveal of his ghost side, Danny flies to Gravity Falls, Oregon where no one could possibly find him. There, he meets with a familiar face that he hasn't seen in a long, long time. But of course, he couldn't stay hidden for long. Although, he was found by someone that he didn't expect.

 _ **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. They are owned by the lovely and talented Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.

 _ **Note(s)**_ : So this is a story to replace the other GF/DP crossover I made years ago, I think it was called Secrets of Summer, and this time the story will take place a year AFTER the season finale of both Phantom Planet and the Weirdmageddon saga. Instead of the focus of Dani, it will mostly focus on Danny himself. Dipper and Mabel WILL be in this story but will be in laster chapters, along with Dani. And yes, expect some Danny/Wendy loving, sorry for those that ship Danny/Sam, it's just...not my cup of tea. So if you're a shipper of Danny/Sam, this isn't a story for you. Anyways, enjoy the story~!

* * *

Sometimes we all have a moment in our lives that we want to take back.

For one Daniel James Fenton, it was the moment that he revealed that he was the ghost hero/menace of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

Even though that he was relieved that his family and everyone in town had reacted in a positive way, it didn't mean that things were going to be good.

With Tucker Foley, one of his best friends and partners in the _Phantom Team_ (as his sister would put it), being the youngest Mayor of Amity Park, the now seventeen year old wasn't exactly free all the time now. Danny understood, honestly he did, with the responsibility they both had it was hard for them to meet up like they used to. Although, the halfa was happy that the African American techno-geek found his calling and wasn't considered a loser anymore. Tucker had even offered Danny to be co-mayor with him, considering that Danny _does_ protect it all the time. But the raven haired male declined, saying he wanted more...freedom outside of politics and of course Tucker understood, and told him that he still had his back.

Jazz herself was in college now, studying into parapsychology and mechanical engineering (being just like her mother) and surprisingly was going into a school that was in some sort of techno city state that was practically far from Amity Park. But she still kept in contact with Danny on video chats and always helped Danny with research when needed, particularly when there was new ghosts coming into town. She has even told told Danny of her time at San Fransokyo and that she made quite the friends and that it made her miss Danny and Tucker a lot. There were also times that Jazz and he had some deep talks, such as their future careers besides ghost hunting and...relationships. Which was a lot considering that Danny was lamenting on his newly made romance with a certain goth girl.

Sam Manson.

The best friend turned girlfriend strangely enough _wasn't busy._ In fact, she had glued herself to Danny's side ever since saving the planet from the giant ghost meteor that almost destroyed them all, no thanks to Vlad. Danny would've thought that Sam would've moved to bigger things like protests of those that were still skeptical on _Danny Phantom_ or even going into her usual ways of getting into mischief to either go into some goth event or something to do with her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian diet. But...it was mostly of the fact she was just...there. Being around Danny during his meetings with the Amity Park Council with Tucker, being around Danny during his school time and surprisingly showing up Paulina and the popular girls of their new relationship and the weirdest of all...she was mostly lagging behind during their ghost patrols and fights. The only time that she wasn't glued to his side was when he was going home to rest or training with Clockwork and Frostbite in the Ghost Zone.

It was like Sam wasn't _Sam_ anymore. What happened to the girl that he had come to _really_ like other than a friend. In fact, she wasn't being his friend at all these days.

But it wasn't the worst of it.

The Guys In White were now being even more on Danny's case and they have been getting Danny into court ever since his reveal. Apparently being a _vigilante of the ghost kind_ was a crime. Luckily, both Jazz and surprisingly Valerie (she and Danny are on good terms now, even now when Valerie is dating Tucker) had looked into many law books and such to win Danny's case for now.

Plus, his popularity has grown with BOTH his life as Phantom _and_ Fenton. Meaning that he hasn't had that much privacy anymore, and with Sam's goading it was almost impossible to breathe something.

He just...wanted to get away.

 _I wish that everything was like the way before. At least_ that _was normalcy._ Danny thought as he closed his eyes and tried to feel like this was all just a dream.

* * *

"You know Danny. It pains a mother to see her baby boy looking so down,"

Maddie hummed as she was looking up from her tinkering of fixing one of her husband's ghost inventions as Danny was poking at his dinner idly.

Danny blinked as he snapped from his train of thoughts and glanced up at his mother, then smiled tiredly, "Ah, sorry. I was just...thinking, that's all,"

"Thinking of what, sweetie?"

It was times like these that Danny sort of appreciated of her being a mother for once and not the obsessed science-y ghost hunter. He especially bonded with her more since two years ago with their mother and son bonding vacation together while escaping Vlad. Danny learnt then that he should spend more time with family, because, well, he loved them despite their craziness.

"I...was thinking of taking a break," Danny finally said after he thought about it.

"Well, you are on summer vacation sweetheart, so of course you're on a break," Maddie chuckled as she moved her goggles up from her eyes, but softened once she saw that Danny wasn't smiling still, "A lot on your plate huh?"

"A lot more," The raven haired male paused, then bit his lower lip and sighed, "I'm...just kind of glad that you and Dad are cool with me being part ghost,"

"You're our son, Danny. Of course we still love you. I'm just sorry for all the times we've accidentally said we'd rip you apart molecule by molecule," The female Fenton scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm over his shoulders and pulled him close to a hug.

"Besides, if anything we should be mad at that goth girl!" The booming voice of Jack Fenton bellowed as he was stepping into the kitchen, kissing his wife's cheek and then ruffled his teenage son's hair, "She was the one that made you into the ghost boy,"

"Jack," Maddie chided to him with a frown as Danny smiled weakly.

Danny didn't have the heart in him to argue with his father. If anything, he _did_ have a point. At first, Danny and Jack did fight over this matter that Sam had egged Danny into going into the Ghost Portal and caused the accident that gave him his powers, but he still doesn't regret it. Being Danny Phantom gave him purpose, a meaning to do good and help people.

"How's talking with the Ghost Hunters Association, Dad?" Danny asked, changing the subject instead.

Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Ahh, not so good, son. Me and your mother would be kicked out, but thankfully I had talked about how you actually hunt down the bad ghosts and such better than we do and they considered to leave the matter alone for now. They are still being swayed by the GIW so this isn't over,"

"Of course it isn't," Danny sighed as he leaned against the table, leaning his cheek onto his hand, "It's never ending with those jerks,"

Both Jack and Maddie looked at each other for a moment and then back at their upset son.

Maddie then thought about it for a moment, on how to help her son. She knew that Danny would be relieved once he leaves for college himself and be away from his hometown and the drama, but that was next year after another summer. Danny himself still was deciding if he should go for his NASA dream or not, and with everything going on, he couldn't focus on his future.

It was then Maddie remembered something.

"Oh, Danny if you're looking for a place to go to get away from it all, I just know the place,"

Jack saw his wife's look and then remembered one part of her bumpkin family having friends and gulped, wanting to stop her, but noticed that his son was perking and looked interested. _Oh boy.._

"Maddie..."

"Jack, this is perfect!" She chided to her worried husband then looked back at Danny, "So, you interested?"

Danny looked surprised at this indeed, "Really?" He said and then raised a brow, "What place?"

* * *

Danny, in his ghost form, was flying high in the setting skies; passing over the pine trees below.

 _"The place you're going to is Gravity Falls, Oregon," Maddie told her son, "You remember that place right? You went there every summer since you were a little boy, and always wrote to a friend of yours from there. I wonder why you stopped writing to her before high school..."_

 _"Ah, Danny shouldn't go there. Doesn't your family live there too?" Jack whines a bit with worry, but Maddie shrugged him off._

 _"He'll be staying with a family friend don't worry. You remember Mr. Pines, don't you dear? He used to look after us each time we visited," Maddie chuckled, "I can call him up and ask if you can stay with him once again for the summer. It's gonna be so much fun!"_

That was that and with just a few bags on him (his Dad had insisted to use the Fenton Shrinker Box to place his stuff in for easy carry, sort of like Hermione Granger's magic bag) he soon was making his way there.

He had already told Tuck that he was going, and the young Mayor was understanding of the trip and wished him luck. Danny was sure also that he had told Valerie while Danny's parents emailed Jazz about it.

But telling Sam was a different story.

Apparently when Danny said he would be going on a 'discovery trip' by himself, she was livid. Danny held his ground against his girlfriend and calmly said he just needed some time alone, and that he'll see her at their senior year of highschool in the fall.

 _"So, what? You're just gonna up and leave Amity Park like that?! What about the ghosts of this town? Who's gonna keep them in line?!"_

 _"Sam, Valerie has it got it covered. She's the town's most reliable and strongest ghost hunter and even if she gets overwhelmed, my parents could help out as well,"_

 _"Could you be even MORE irresponsible?! Danny, there's no way you could just LEAVE like that! What if Vlad comes back? Or a different disaster happen!"_

 _"Look, I'll be back after the summer. It's not like I'll be gone forever. Anyways, I should get going..."_

 _"Danny, don't walk away from me! We're not done talking,"_

 _"Well I am. Sam, I **really** have to go now!"_

And well, Danny didn't stick around to see Sam's wrath and be on her warpath. Hopefully she could cool down before he gets back. Thankfully, he didn't tell her _exactly_ where he was going, but it wouldn't take long before Sam will go badgering either Tucker or his family about his location for the summer. But Valerie assured Danny that she'll not let the goth girl break Tucker on telling, and his parents (especially his father) weren't going to cave in either. It was strange that his parents rather preferred Valerie than Sam, despite Danny pointing out that Jack had made Danny a ring for Sam two years ago.

But at any case, Danny knew that Amity Park is in safe hands.

It wasn't like Danny didn't want Sam to come with, it was just he needed a breather for a while.

And apparently that's in Gravity Falls.

* * *

"Wendy!"

Forest green eyes looked up from her reading to see both Soos and Melody walking to her, smiling.

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" The redhead waved at them with an easygoing smile.

"You gonna be working at the Mystery Shack again this summer?" Melody asked softly as Wendy then gave a shrug.

"I dunno. I should really think about... _college_ and stuff, ya know? Even though my dad says it's a waste of time," Even Wendy herself didn't think she'd be college girl material, but she _wanted_ to leave Gravity Falls and explore the world and all, "And besides, you two seem to be making the Shack well with just you two,"

"About that," Soos hummed as he then gave his happy go lucky smile, "Since both Mr. Pines' are coming back for a while, me and Melody might take a vacation together before we...er well," He then showed his and Melody's hands, showing the engagement rings on there.

"Oh dude that's awesome!" Wendy gaped at them but looked happy for them, "Guess this is pre-Honeymoons, huh?"

"In a way," Melody hummed, nodding her head, "And well, we got a call from Mr. Stan that he's got a guest coming over to visit for the summer to stay in the Mystery Shack and well, we can't really be there-"

"Say no more," The red head waved off then winked, "You wanted me to see to this guest huh?"

"I heard he's your age," Soos piped up, making Wendy raise a brow.

"O...kay?"

Melody coughed, "W-well anyways, we're actually on our way to visit Soos' Abuelita to tell her the news. We'll see you later?"

Wendy nodded and waved to the happy couple and then sighed, rubbing her head as she then adjusted her cap. Softening her gaze, she removed the blue cap with a pine tree on it, and touched it fondly.

How she missed her friends that were the Mystery Twins, and the adventures they went through. Highschool was still such a drag since the summer ended last year, and his friends haven't been hanging out with her for a while now. Robbie and Tambry have been more 'couple-y' than ever and had planned a trip together somewhere on another state, and the other boys were doing their own thing now (apparently they wanted to make some stupid movie together). This just left Wendy alone, wondering what her summer plans would be.

It was then that she suddenly felt a shadow over her for a quick second and looked up, seeing something whoosh by and heading to the forest...right where the Mystery Shack would be located.

' _That's weird_ ' Wendy thought, _'That's not any bird I've seen before,'_

The thought of Dipper telling her to follow it flowed into her mind, and before she knew it, she ended up letting her boots rush to follow the flying creature, ignoring how she almost bumped into things and people. It's been so long since anything weird happened in this town, and Wendy had to admit (despite the Weirdmageddon incident last summer) she had missed the action. Wendy was cursing a little that she didn't have her trusty axe in case this things was _dangerous_ or anything and soon found herself stopping when the creature landed. Looking at it closely, Wendy realized it was a human. Or... _looks_ like one. With snow white hair and dressed in some tight black and white suit.

' _Woah..._ ' Wendy thought as she hid herself behind a tree and narrowed her eyes.

The figure was scratching their heads and turned slightly for Wendy's view, showing it was a boy. Slight glow of a tanned skin and glowing green eyes. Somehow, Wendy found herself entranced by the being, almost blushing slightly as she thought he was kind of good looking for some dangerous entity. Then she remembered, it _would_ be dangerous, like Bill Cipher or something. Biting her lower lip, Wendy was sweating, wishing that she had Dipper and his Journals to read on _what_ this guy was. It would've made things much easier, rather than her usual tackle and kick tactic.

It was then she had to step back, but froze when she stepped on a branch, hearing the crunch. _'Gah! What a cliche!'_

She then glanced over to see the figure was gone, and panicked immediately.

' _Oh man, did it hear me? Or did it get scared off? Where did it go?!_ '

She looked around frantically, preparing herself for a fight anytime, but then blinked when someone came face to face...well, the face was upside down, their toxic green eyes staring back at Wendy with curiosity and wonderment. Wendy felt like she couldn't breathe as she stared nose to nose with that face, blinking her crossed eyes as the face floated back-

" _Wait!_ Floating!" The redhead yelped out loud as she was soon bringing her fist up and tried to punch the guy's face, but then felt herself fall forward, and something wrapped around her to stop her from faceplanting on the grass.

"Woah, careful there," The voice of the being spoke softly, and Wendy blinked as she was placed to stand straight again as the figure floated in front of her again, "Hi, you okay?"

The redhead scoffed as she was keeping her guard up, "Who are you!? W-what are you?!"

The being blinked it's eyes and then tilted their head, "Wow, heh, wasn't used to people not knowing me," They coughed and then smiled, "Hi, I'm Danny Phantom,"

"Danny...Phantom?" Wendy felt a little weird about the name, like she's heard it before but couldn't quiet place it, "So...you're a...ghost?"

"Well _half_ ghost," Danny corrected as he then stepped down the ground and soon two bright blue rings surrounded his middle, whooshing up then down his figure as the white hair turned to midnight black, his eyes now a baby blue and clothes were a normal raggedy kind of a red t-shirt and tennis shoes, jeans and a demin jacket, "See? I'm human too,"

But Wendy was busy gaping at the male and then was looking...well, overwhelmed, "Danny?"

"Er, yeah?" The ravenet said slowly, nodding his head, "That's my name. Well, heh, my name really is Danny-"

"Fenton," Wendy pointed out then was shaking her head, "It's me, Wendy. Wendy Corduroy? Remember? W-we used to be friends long time ago,"

"Friends...?" Danny looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked a bit apologetic, "E-er, sorry, I...don't remember,"

Wendy's eyes flashed with a little hurt, but then had the facade of coolness then nodded, "That's...normal. I mean, dude, it's been ages. I guess you stopped in highschool," ' _Not that I should care, it's a long time ago. Still, we were close friends back then. Man, haven't had thought about this guy for a long time,_ '

Danny's eyes widened then groaned internally. His mother DID mention that he had a friend when he was smaller when his family took him here.

"Ah! R-right. Sorry I...heh, memories have been foggy. Anyways, yeah, Wendy, nice, er, seeing you again,"

"Uh-huh," Wendy chuckled lowly but then turned, "Anyways, what'cha doing here, ghost boy?"

"I, uh, actually am here for my summer vacation. I'm staying with a Stan Pines in his Mystery Shack," Danny explained.

"Oh!" The redhead clicked her fingers, "Then you're the guest that Soos and Melody mentioned that was staying over,"

"Er, who and who?"

"Nevermind. C'mon _Casper,_ I'll show ya where you're staying," Wendy nodded her head and walked away, hands in her pockets as Danny soon rushed to walk next to her, "You didn't bring any luggage with ya?"

"Ah! I did, actually. It's...kinda in this box," Danny pulled out a metal square that fit into his palm.

Wendy squinted her eyes, " _That_ tiny little thing?"

"It actually expands into a bigger box and stored everything in it,"

"Wow. That's...pretty cool,"

"Thanks. My dad made it,"

"Really? Wow, must mean your dad is some tech whiz inventor huh?"

"Well, he has his moments," Danny shrugged, as he smiled at the thought of his goofy dad.

Wendy grinned, "Think your old man could make me one too?"

"Sure, but...you travel?"

"I want to. Maybe I could even use it to hide a dead body~" Wendy winked teasingly, making Danny chuckle and soon the two were laughing light and carefree, despite the dark joke.

' _This is actually nice_ ' Danny thought, as they walked together out of the deep forest and heading to the dirt path that lead to the Mystery Shack. He had to thank his Mom later of telling him to go on this trip, already he was feeling better. Maybe this is what he truly needed. A break from the never-ending same cycle. Away from all the drama, and get back into feeling of, well, fun and adventure like he used to. Although, he still knew he had to call everyone and tell them that he got to Gravity Falls safely. Danny was looking around for a moment, then spotted something on the way.

"Hey, what's that?"

Wendy paused as she looked at where Danny was pointing, then froze. Standing in the middle of the forest, birds sitting on what seemed to be a stoned statue of a triangle'd being with one eye, a top hat and a bowtie.

"That's...just nothing. Let's keep moving," Wendy was walking quickly away, not seeing if Danny was following.

Danny stood in front of the statue curiously, tilting his head to the side. Suddenly he gasped, feeling cold air escape his lips but...it wasn't usually the blue mist. It was actually reddish yellow mist instead. Frowning, Danny wanted to investigate it, but heard Wendy's name calling him, and turned to look at where she was waving frantically to follow. Shrugging, he soon followed after her, not realizing that a sudden small crack was seen at the edge of the statue, and birds flew away into the skies.

' _Huh, why do I feel like that this summer isn't gonna be a normal one?_ '

Not only did Danny think this, but Wendy did as well.

But the two just kept walking, lost in their thoughts and wondered what was the shady feeling they were getting.

* * *

 _ **End of Introduction...?**_

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, and I hope you enjoy this and that this was kinda better than Secrets of Summer. It would be a great appreciation for reviews and the likes if this story should be continued or not :D See you in the next chapter and Happy 2018 guys~! :D Bye~!


	2. The Enchanted Forest's Stonehenge

They arrived at the Mystery Shack, Danny chuckling a little. _The mystery shack?_ Danny thought to himself as he stared at the place and then glanced at Wendy with an amused stare, "So this is the place you were telling me about?"

"I'm telling you, it's _way_ better inside," Wendy smiled and was gesturing to follow, "C'mon, I'll show ya,"

Danny smiled, shaking his head as he was following the red head with an amused look. Honestly, he didn't expect that he would be following his supposed childhood friend to some strange little shack that looked like it was gonna be breaking down to pieces if blown by the wind. But once they were inside, he couldn't help but look...well, sort of surprised. There were cheap knockoff and stuff, he'll give it that. But it was something about the air that sort of screamed that this would be a fun place to be. Walking further in, he noticed a statue of some sort of an old man in a suit, a fez hat with a gold fish on it and glasses with an eyepatch over one of his eyes.

"That's Stan," Wendy explained as Danny whipped his head around to see her, "Kinda creepy huh?"

"Sort of...why would he make a wax figure of himself?" Danny asked as he poked at the statue's arm and then stepped back, and then noticed that there seems to be a sale of the hats that Wendy was wearing.

"He has an ego bigger than Jupiter," She explained with a shrug and then breathed out, "Anyways, we can go next door to his place. I think I've got his extra key from there and you can bunk in his guest room,"

"So ah, what made you decide to work in a place like this?" The ravenet piped up another question as he was trying out on for the hats.

Wendy chuckled, "Well...I guess it's because I had nothing better to do last summer. And the pay was kinda good, and a lot of interesting stuff happens when I'm here,"

"Oh? Like what?" Danny didn't think managing a cashier in some hack's shop was interesting.

Wendy bit her lower lip as she was considering what to tell Danny. Sure, the guy was a ghost, _practically_ having a neon sign that said **_SUPERNATURAL_** _,_ but should she tell about her adventures with Dipper and Mabel? And about _Weirdmageddon?_ She doubted that he would believe her, because it only happened in Gravity Falls and nowhere else. It didn't even make into the national news or even to the world. It would be some crackpot story some hicks made while on drugs.

But...

She glanced back at him, who was then trying out a cap and looking into a weird looking mirror, and sighed.

"How about I show ya?"

Danny blinked as he tilted his head and looked at her, "Show me?"

"Yeah..." Grinning, she was then reaching over to take his hand and then was tugging at it, "Let's go,"

Danny yelped as the hat fell off his head and was dragged outside, "W-wait, I thought you were showing me to Mr. Pines' place?"

"That can be later. Plenty of time for that. Right now," She then stopped gesturing to the golf cart that looked pretty beat up, but could surprisingly run smoothly, "Get in,"

"Are...are you serious?" Danny questioned in confusion as he pointed to the vehicle, "Does it even still work?"

"Hey! I fixed it up just recently," Wendy pouted as she was slipping in and using her keys to switch it on, "C'mon!"

Pursing his lips, Danny looked a little unsure. After all, he could fly them wherever they needed to go. But from the excited stubborn look on her face, he knew that she wasn't taking any other answer other than-

"Okay," He breathed out and slipped inside next to her, but then jumped when Wendy yelped.

"Ah! I forgot something!" She was quickly getting out and rushing back inside the Mystery Shack, and soon was coming back with having her axe strapped on her back with a leather bound cover to hold it in, "Alright let's go," She said, slipping into the golf cart seat again.

"Why...do you need an axe?" He asked slowly.

"Just in case~ You never know with these woods~" Wendy winked as she was starting up the golf cart and soon was taking off away from the Mystery Shack and starting off into the woods.

Danny was rubbing at his arm for a moment as he was watching the scene go by him. It was almost picturesque in a way, how he saw the pine trees were, seeing the sign of _Welcome to Gravity Falls_ passing by them along with a water tower and some large lumberjack of a man wooden statue. He then glanced at Wendy, seeing the rush of excitement in her eyes. Whatever that she was planning to show him, must've been good. Made him wonder if she had friends of her own. Did she show it to them? Or is he the first? Either way, he was pretty curious.

Soon he was finding that they had stopped in a middle of an opening, and...were those _stones_ in some sort of circle.

"...Is this mocking _Stonehenge?"_ Danny asked as he looked at the twelve stone structures as Wendy was nodding her head.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" She breathed out as she was getting out of the golf cart once she shut off the engine and stepped towards it, "It's been here, I dunno how long...a friend of mine, Dipper, was here last summer and discovered this place. Apparently it's supposed to lead to places of this forest. Enchanted, he said,"

"And this Dipper person, where are they now?" Danny asked as he didn't move from his spot from the golf cart, overwhelmed of this _cold_ feeling that was making him shiver, and suddenly multiple wisps of blue air kept slipping from his lips, as if he was hiccuping.

"He's back home with his twin sister Mabel in California. Dunno if he's coming back for this summer with her but..."

Wendy looked over to him and blinked, seeing that Danny was shivering so much, she could see the blue like smoke coming from his mouth, and walked back over to him. Worried, she was removing her green flannel long sleeve, revealing she was wearing a sleeveless white vest underneath and soon was placing it around Danny's shoulders, who blinked in confusion.

"Why...are you giving me your shirt?" He asked in confusion as Wendy grinned.

"You're shivering. Thought I'd break gender cliche and give you something to warm you up,"

Danny flushed for a moment but then frowned, "I'm not cold,"

She raised a brow, "Then why can I see cold air coming out from your lips?"

"I..." Danny gasped, almost a hiccup as another blue wisps escaped him and sighed, "I-It's my ghost senses. I dunno why, but I'm suspecting this place is heavy with supernatural aura in the air?"

"Well this _is_ a somewhat Enchanted Forest. There's a _lot_ of weird stuff here,"

She didn't want to mention the Bill Cipher statue though, as Danny suddenly was getting up, removing Wendy's flannel from his person and was stepping towards the 'Stonehenge'. Danny suddenly stepped inside the circle of the stones and his eyes widened, as he was automatically in his ghost form, but his eyes were glowing white instead of green. In seconds, he was looking at the stones and saw...visions.

The first stone showed a scared looking older muscled man with white bangs and a metal arm, looking around in what seems to be a purple spaced void.

The second stone revealed a yellow red blur, but it soon cleared to be a goggled red haired male running for his life. But from what, Danny didn't know.

The third stone revealed a green eyed male wearing a strange watch staring back at him, tilting his head and mouthing; 'Who are you?' and frowning a little as he was reaching for his watch and twisting the dial.

Danny shook his head and turned to the fourth stone, revealing to be a brown haired mocha skinned woman blinking her blue eyes in surprise, as she seemed to have company behind her, a woman with long raven hair and green eyes. The two women were stepping back when seeing Danny, as the first woman that was dressed in blue was whispering to the tall woman dressed in a dark maroon suit. Danny raised a brow, but saw that there were a bunch of...things floating around them, it seemed to be some type of forest they were in. Danny gasped as cod wisps escaped his lips, and realised the creatures were spirits.

Turning his head to see the fifth stone, Danny was surprised to see a sad blonde haired woman with bright green eyes looking back at him...and seemed to be as lost as he was. Softening, the woman seemed to be reaching out to him, but was interrupted by a blue floating creature, with feathers behind it like some sort of peacock.

' _This is all confusing..._ ' Danny thought as he turned to the sixth stone, which revealed a strange woman dressed like she was from the 1950s, wearing a fancy clothing and hat, and holding onto an umbrella that glowed brightly. What made curious, was the glowing red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She smiled mysteriously at him, as if she was holding a secret from him. Somehow, he wanted to know what she was hiding and was about to open his mouth, but she shook her head, as she was then waving her hand and gesturing him to continue looking at the stones.

Raising a brow, he turned to the seventh stone, seeing a scene of a blonde haired woman with glasses falling high from somewhere, and some masked stranger in red and blue spandex was trying to reach to her, falling as well. Gasping, Danny watched in horror as the masked man was shooting...some sort of webbing to the girl, and caught her by the waist before she hit the ground. But sadly, the sudden pull made her neck snap, and Danny could tell that she died before the masked male could reach down to the now dead girl, and Danny could feel a cold shudder, a blue wisp appeared out of his lips.

Holding back his bile that was lodged in his throat, he turned to the eighth stone, and tilted his head, seeing a purple haired male was rushing behind a school building, tilting his head forward to peek at the corner to see some giant robot lizard attacking students, and the boy was pulling some ninja mask and placed it on.

Turning his head, Danny's eyes landed on the ninth stone, revealing to be a brown haired Caucasian girl with freckles on her cheeks, holding some sort of shining jaded stone and jumping through a portal and landing into a forest, but looked back for a moment to see Danny and looked surprised. But she was soon interrupted, when she was glomped by a elven like woman with dark skin, red hair and fiery eyes, dressed in red. Soon she was joined by another woman in blue, then one in purple, a brunet male in green, and a younger version of the first girl.

Danny could feel overwhelmed by all this, ' _Why am I seeing all of this?_ '

He turned to the tenth stone and blinked as he saw a young Asian man in a cap was running around a burning building, calling out to someone and eyes widened and looked up, seeing the ceiling coming down on him and Danny turned his head quickly away from the scene, feeling sick as another wisp left his lips.

Seeing the eleventh stone, he hoped it wasn't as bad as the previous ones, he was relieved when he saw a brown haired male that...looked a lot like Danny, but younger with dark eyes and was holding a camcorder. He was smiling and talking to someone, and it was revealed to be a floating blue spirit that was holding a guitar and strumming lightly, but paused as he turned his head, as if he was seeing Danny for the first time. The spirit seemed to be smiling, as he was strumming his guitar and opening his mouth as if singing.

Finally, Danny's eyes were landing to the last stone, but eyes widened as he saw Wendy in front of him and grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Dude! DUDE!" She frantically shouted.

Danny was shaking his head and then looked around, seeing the visions on the stones have vanished...and the world didn't seem so dark and suffocating anymore.

"W-what happened?" He asked, as Wendy was frowning deeply at him.

"Dude, you just started walking toward the middle of the stones and suddenly vanished. I stepped in and looked around, but thought you suddenly were taken or something to the spirit world or purgatory or WHATEVER!" She was waving her arms around, exaggerating, "T-then...you kept flickering in and out, like snapping of an Instagram photo or old TV that has static and stuff, and I had to grab you before you disappeared again..."

"I...vanished?" Danny blinked as he was looking at the twelfth stone for a moment, and frowned. He didn't see any vision there before Wendy jumped in. But he was even more curious than ever. Who were those people he saw? Were they even real people? Or ghosts? He had to talk to Clockwork about this, maybe he could give some insight about all this and why he was super sensitive of the aura around this place.

One thing's for sure, Gravity Falls _definitely_ was gonna be a summer he would never forget.

* * *

Wendy was driving them back to the Mystery Shack silently, still a little shaken up from what happened. Wendy made a mental note to put signs of warning there the next time she goes there. She glanced at a distant Danny, who was looking out at the setting sun with troubled eyes. The red head had forgotten to mention that they had been out there for _hours_ , almost to the end of the day. Danny was surprised, stating it had only felt like a minute he was in the Stonehenge. The red head wished that Dipper was here, or at least had his journals and such so she could know what's going on.

Once they arrived once more, Wendy paused as she saw that the police were surrounding the place.

Frowning, Wendy was jumping out immediately and was rushing to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, the ones that serve the law in this place, "What's going on?" She asked.

The two turned to Wendy and it was when the stout Sheriff snorted, and fixed his sunglasses ("Who wears sunglasses at night?!" Danny thought to himself), "It appears that someone had broken into the Mystery Shack and some jogger saw someone suspicious escaping here while tripping the alarms. Are Stan and his brother not home yet?"

The red head shook her head, "T-they are still on their trip. And I'm pretty sure Soos and Melody were supposed to be back by now,"

Danny frowned as he was blinking as he felt once again his ghost senses were telling him that something was close by, tilting his head as he then spotted a shadowy figure at the window of the Mystery Shack. Narrowing his eyes, he soon transformed into his ghost form and floated upstairs where he saw the shadow and phased inside.

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!" The Deputy yelped as he saw this, and Wendy cursed, saying she'll explain everything later as she rushes inside the Mystery Shack and ignoring their shouting of her to come back.

Whoever had broken in here was after something, and she had a few people in mind on _trying_ to break in here. The teen panted as she then was reaching up the stairs, and then blinked as she was then seeing the white apparition that slipped by her. _Danny,_ she thought as she was then rushing to where she saw the ghostly boy was and then stopped, realizing that it was Dipper and Mabel's room when they were still here. Stepping inside, Wendy was reaching for her axe still hanging on her back and was cautious, narrowing her eyes and looking around.

"Wendy!"

"AH!" Wendy yelped as she was then swinging her axe and Danny turned tangible so that the axe didn't accidentally cut him, but his eyes widened as he felt that he was still cut either way and fell to the ground, "Oh shit, Danny!"

The ghost then winced as he was transforming back to his human form, shaking and holding his side, that had cut his shirt and was bleeding a mix of human blood and ectoplasm, "W-what the heck?! What's that axe made of?!"

"I-Iron! Because Dipper said that some supernaturals, especially ghosts, hurts them a lot. B-But you scared me! Jesus," Wendy cursed as she was trying to stop the bleeding but then eyes widened as Danny's wound was slowly healing, like some invisible force was stitching it together again, "Wha—"

"Healing powers. Always handy for a halfa like me," Danny smiled weakly and then sat up.

"Holy fuck..." Wendy breathed out in relief, but punched his arm, ignoring how Danny yelped in surprise and pain, "Don't scare me like that you turd!"

"Ow, you really do punch hard," Danny rubbed his arm rapidly but then relaxed.

"So? Why did you rush in here all ghostly like?" Wendy asked as she was standing up and took Danny's hand and helping him up.

"I thought I saw something," He explained as he was then rubbing the back of his head, "A shadow, staring out from this room so I came to check it out,"

"And? Who was it?"

Danny just shook his head, "They vanished before I could catch them. And then you came in all Xena; Warrior Princess like— "

"Okay, okay, I get it. I made that thing get away, sorry," Wendy raised her hands up in surrender and then frowned, "But I have a feeling that whatever, or _whoever,_ it was, probably has something to do with the break in,"

"What do you think they were after? Money I understand..."

"No, I think they were after..." Wendy trailed off, biting her lower lip as Danny raised a brow, "Well, either way, I think we should just let the police do their thing up here...I might as well show you the place since you'll be staying here right?"

' _She really wants me to stay here where someone broke in?_ ' Danny stared at her deadpanned and Wendy then laughed, then looked cheeky for a moment with a teasing grin.

"If you're scared, I don't mind sleeping over~" She said with a wink, as Danny flushed and was shaking his head.

"I'm not scared! I've dealt with bad ghosts and evil things that could make your skin crawl!" He huffed, folding his arms and trying not to pout like a child.

Wendy just laughed, "Yeah? Well I've dealt with shape-shifting monsters that took the form of me and tried to kill me and my friends,"

Danny narrowed his eyes, "I've dealt with things like Gods, my evil future self, and a crazed up rich fruit-loop that almost destroyed the world,"

"An apocalypse happened here because of a dream dimension demon and we almost got the whole dimensions of this reality and the next almost destroyed and I've seen crazed up shit and worse than dying,"

They stared at each other for a moment and eyes widened, as they both realized they were telling each other the truth.

"Holy..."

Wendy nodded at this, agreeing with Danny, "Y-Yeah..Evil Future self?"

"Dream Dimension Demon?" Danny questioned as Wendy started to sweat.

"SO! You sure you don't want me to sleep over? My dad won't really care so long as I'm safe with my axe," Wendy was waving her hand, as Danny looked hard at her.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing!" Wendy insisted, "Really! It's all in the past, don't look at me like that! Look, if there was something major going on, I'd tell ya," She then was crossing over her heart, "I swear on my Dad's lucky lumberjack overalls..."

Danny gasped as he was then suddenly seeing a young eight year old girl with freckled cheeks and red hair in two pigtails, crossing her own heart and saying those exact words.

" _I swear on Daddy's lucky lumberjack overalls!_ "

"Dude? You suddenly went pale. You okay?" Wendy asked as she waved a hand over Danny's eyes and the blue eyed male shook his head.

"I-I'm fine, just...remembering something,"

Although now he had a different thought and gulped.

' _Ah, I forgot to call Sam...hopefully she isn't too mad,_ ' He looked to his phone and blinked, seeing that he had no signal, "Great..."

* * *

"I told you! I don't know where he is!"

Tucker was sweating as he was facing the wrath of a certain goth girl and was thankful for the desk that was between them, protecting him from her claw like hands that could scratch his pretty face off (Well, pretty to him to him and Valerie at least).

"And I told you that you're lying, and you better start talking before I trash your office here!" Sam was narrowing her eyes as she was showing she wasn't backing down. Tucker _had_ to have known where Danny was going, the two have been close since kindergarten, and tell each other everything.

The techno geek now turned Mayor of Amity Park was gulping a little, as he then sighed, taking off his glasses, "Sam, you and I both know that when Danny wants to go incognito, then he wants to _stay_ that way. Remember the times that he thought the whole town was against him? He was so scared and pressured that he ended hiding in the ghost zone for DAYS! Almost missing classes..."

"That's because he rather scurry away scared than facing his problems! And he's doing it again, being irresponsible and being a coward," Sam huffed, folding her arms, "Just like when Vlad and his Master Blasters tried to take over and Danny lost his powers,"

"Hey, in his defence, he had a lot going on in his mind and was overwhelmed with things moving so fast and feeling like people abandoned him or in danger because of him. Sure, okay, so he had made a decision he thought was right and you thought was dumb, and I can understand where he was coming from with that thought," Tucker reasoned calmly as he then softened, "Won't you give Danny some space, Sam?"

"You saying he's planning to break up with me?" Sam was livid and Tucker was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't say that!" He argued, "I am just saying, Sam, you've been really clingy to him since the meteor incident and with the fame and such around Danny, it's been real tough on him, cut him some slack!"

"Ugh! This is a waste of time!" Sam was then lifting up Tucker's PDA that was on the table and was squeezing it tightly, "Tell me where Danny is or I break this!"

"MY baby!" Tucker yelped but then eyes widened as the door opened behind Sam and Sam turned around to see Valerie, narrowing her eyes.

"Grey..." The goth snorted.

"Manson," The ghost huntress replied smoothly with an icy tone, but then warmed up as she smiled at Tucker, then narrowed her eyes at Sam again, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Trying to find out from Tucker where Danny was," Sam answered with a hiss, "I suppose you know where he is too,"

"Even if I _did_ know, I won't be telling _you,"_ Valerie said darkly as Sam was rolling her eyes.

"You don't scare me," She huffed and then was throwing the PDA at Tucker, "Here, take it," And soon she was marching past Valerie as she bumped into the African American woman's shoulder and disappeared.

Tucker was sliding back into his office chair and sighed, as Valerie approached Tucker and touched his arm, "Thanks baby. Honestly, I thought I was gonna break..."

Valerie hummed as she was massaging his shoulders and sighed, "Good thing I came when I did. No offense baby, but you aren't exactly a good secret keeper,"

"Hey! I keep great secrets. I didn't blab about Danny being a ghost did I? No," Tucker pouted as Valerie giggled, "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing," She shook her head and then kissed his cheek, "But I wonder why Danny hasn't called either of us...?"

"Knowing Danny, he probably forgot to charge his phone and it's dead," Tucker shook his head, "Or knowing where he is, it doesn't have much signal. After all, Gravity Falls is basically in the middle of nowhere!"

Unknown to the couple, someone had heard them and smiled to themselves, and soon the shadowy figure disappeared out of sight.

* * *

 _ **Note(s)**_ : That's the end of the first chapter. Thank you for all those fans that have favorite'd, followed, and reviewed. It makes me so happy and motivates me a lot. Sorry that it took so long to post the first chapter. Many of the storyboard for this chapter were scrapped a lot, but I figured out where this story WILL be going. Also, can you name all the cameos in this chapter? If you can, y'all get a cookie :D Anyways, to answer those of the reviews, here you are:

 **Shadowmaster91** \- Aw but where's the fun in that? As much as I wanted that AU where they never got together, it's _kinda_ necessary to the story. Cliche drama, I know, but hey, it wouldn't be a spicy story without drama in the mix am I right? -is shot- N-Nevermind then...but thank you for liking this story.

 **RedKnight21** \- Hello hello, thank you for liking this crossover story :3 I was thinking of doing one considering I love reading Phantom Falls and all. Which is WHY I didn't do the storyline DURING Gravity Falls. It would be a repetitive storyline of this crossover considering I've seen _many_ people try this route. So I wanted to do my own route of a story doing it _after_ the shows. It makes it more fresh and gives me a couple of ideas of my own, especially considering that both Alex and Butch aren't returning to their shows and all. Sorry that I disappointed in that aspect.

 **Davidscrazy234** \- Might see Dipper and Mabel in the next chapter. It _is_ summer after all :3 But would Dipper still have his crush on Wendy? Who knows~

 **Lenov0** \- Hope I delievered~

 **SonicMax** \- In his defence, he didn't remember her despite she knows him. But he's apologetic for sure.

 **seruis** \- Ohoho thank you very much friend :D Yes, I have SO many ideas piled up, which is why I took longer than expected to get this chapter up. I wanted it to be good, and getting the plot going and everything. So yeah, basically I hope I delivered it good...

 **TheRealCheeseBagel** \- There is, but they aren't updated that much I'm afraid. Which also happened to me, but only because I wanted to make this story great. With all the reviews happening in one day since I posted it in the New Years, plus the many that fave'd and followed, I'm trying to do it justice. Hopefully I did.

 **Guest** \- Oh yes, I've been wanting this ship. They are adorkable to work with.

 **ReginaDC21** \- I felt like since it was being _rushed_ in production,that Sam's character sort of gotten screwed over. Instead of development like Danny and Jazz and even Valerie and Tucker, Sam suddenly got _downgraded._ I think it started during the Gregor episode. Or even when Danny started liking Valerie. At least with Danny and Valerie, it was budding overtime and had that chemistry romantically. With Danny and Sam...it felt like they were shoving it down our throats and not giving us enough time to adjust. Plus, with Phantom Planet going on, there's SO MUCH going on...But back to this story, yes, but Danny x Wendy will be a bit slow burn (considering Danny is STILL together with Sam, and Wendy herself promised not to get involved in a relationship after the Robbie and Tambry debacle), but there will be cute moments between them. And yes, foreshadowing everywhere~ ;)

 **jh831** \- Hopefully so, because we kinda see that Danny has a lot going on, and so memories can be jumbled up sometimes when too many things in mind. We will be seeing the Pine twins (both old and young) probably in the next chapter ;)

 **Max Moreno** \- Already delivered~

 **The Samurai Prince** \- Oh there's a lot of that, and ten times more :D Especially considering that Danny is going to be meeting other characters of Gravity Falls, probably the Pine Twins and the rest. Oh, and is Bill coming back? Who knows? I mean it's a possibility~ I'm glad you're enjoying it though and hopefully that I continue to make it enjoyable to read. Also, Maddie has family spread around, and you'll never guess who it is. I'll give a hint, it's someone you'd expect, but not really, and it's NOT Stan and Ford. Good luck finding out~ Also yesh, the adorkable Danny and Wendy, there be lots of that.

 **theLoverofAllThings** \- Yes they will, in the next chapter.

 **ghostboy1225** \- Ahahaha, is that a Bill Cipher joke? -is shot again-

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm writing up the next one as we speak. Please leave some reviews? (any review will do). It keeps me motivated and the story alive~! Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter~!


End file.
